Wanna come in?
by ChapelierFou et LievreDeMars
Summary: Malik “accidentally” watches Bakura and Ryou engaging in sexual activities and gets so turned on that he HAS to seduce the ex tomb robber, now has he! RyouBakura, MalikBakura, mm, oneshot, PWP, lemon


Warnings: As mentioned before: slash, yaoi, m/m (whatever), PWP, graphic sex, oh and explicit language

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, not even our minds!

A/N: Please don't sue us, this is our first (entirely written) ff!

Furthermore we'd like to apologise for messing about American and British English – we usually speak German (for it is our native language, HAHA)! (drop) Terribly sorry!

Anyway, enjoy the story! And maybe you'd like to leave a review before you turn around and walk out of the door(s) (did anyone get that? nevermind!)?

* * *

**Wanna come in?**

Malik angrily kicked a squirrel out of the way, walking towards the apartment house of his friend Bakura. His Yami had thrown him out of their own home because he had unintentionally dropped a small crumb of cake on the floor! Not even he was that fussy (and he really had a thing about cleanliness)!

Slamming the door in his face, Marik had told him to think over his manners and apologise to him for being so rude – maybe then he would let him back in.

Of course, the blond Egyptian had done no such thing. In fact he had decided to visit Bakura and Ryou, which was not a bad idea at all, because the time they spent together was always exciting. Especially Bakura was absolutely on the same wavelength as he.

Nevertheless he was pissed off and so he didn't even bother to knock on the door as he finally reached the apartment, instantly entering the other boys' flat.

Settling in on the couch, Malik took a magazine from the nearby coffee table, leafing through, not really interested in "How to lose a guy in 10 days" or "Summer's 15 hottest dresses" (whoever bought these girlie-magazines?)

Tossing his reading the floor after about ten minutes, he then decided to search for his friends upstairs, who were oddly enough nowhere to be seen or heard.

As he reached the staircase that led up to Bakura's and Ryou's rooms, he noticed strange noises coming from somewhere on the upper floor. It sounded to Malik as if someone was having a nightmare of some bad kind, for he recognised not only moaning but screaming as well.

With every stair he climbed the sounds grew louder and the boy followed them, eager to find out what the source might be, till he finally found himself standing in front of Bakura's chamber.

His eyes grew the size of saucers as they fell on a scene that plainly took his breath away: Through the slightly opened door he spied his two best friends entwined in what more eloquent people might have called sexual engagement but to him it looked just like wild and unrestrained fucking. ( XD )

Bakura, apparently playing the dominant part, was literally burying Ryou's body beneath his.

Malik knew for sure that decency demanded of him to immediately turn away and leave for the sake of the couple's privacy, but he simply couldn't avert his gaze, the sight was just all too enticing – and besides, when had he ever been decent?

Malik never had been quite sure about what specific kind of relationship it was that conjoined the two of them, but the act he was witnessing now clearly resolved all doubts - and he had to admit that he was not exactly adverse to the idea of this!

An especially loud moan drew the tomb-keeper's attention back to his friends' current activity. Bakura was panting heavily while covering his lover's chest with ravenous kisses, claiming what was his, the obvious pleasure of his cock being buried deep inside the smaller boy letting his eyes slide close.

The tomb-robber's white locks were hanging around his face in sweaty wisps, making him look untamed and incredibly sexy.

Another moan was audible and Malik noticed with some surprise that it had escaped from his own throat. He felt his breath quicken too as he watched Ryou squirm under the touch of his lover, feeling his jeans grow uncomfortably tight in the process.

"Scream for me my sweet little hikari…", Bakura breathed with a deep, hoarse voice and let his skilled hands wander Ryou's body, occasionally pinching one of his rosy nipples, "I love hearing that delicious voice of yours when you surrender to me."

The white-haired boy mewled and moaned, tossing his head from one side to the other, as the thick, hard shaft thrust into him over and over.

Suddenly he let out a lustful cry as his lover hit his prostate, the blush staining his cheeks turning even darker.

"Want me to do that again, my love?", Bakura sadistically grinned. Ryou moaned, whispering a desperate "please" and was promptly rewarded with yet another wave of pleasure, as far as Malik could tell.

The tomb-keeper's eyes were hungrily following each motion of his friends' entangled bodies. Merely the sight of the smaller boy being so completely committed to the sheer pleasure of feeling Bakura all over and inside his body caused him to grow unbelievably hard.

Almost of it's own volition Malik's right hand slid down his slender abdomen and found it's way to his rather prominent erection as he watched Bakura quickening his pace while the tone of Ryou's moans became more and more desperate.

As the tomb-robber curled his slender fingers around his light's dick, jerking it – in the meantime never giving his bottom a rest – their spectator yearned to feel those rough and nimble hands on his own erection as well.

At last, with one final deep thrust, the taller one slammed into his lover's body and came with a loud growl, tightening his grip on the other boy's prick, in doing so sending him over the edge as well.

After a few seconds Bakura rolled onto his side and turned to face Ryou, who was still panting exhaustedly, keeping his eyes shut to savour the afterglow of ecstasy, while his own breath slowly returned to a normal level.

"What's that, too worn out to look at your god?" he mockingly remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nah, just a little.", the smaller boy answered.

"In that case I suppose you would do good of a little nap to recover, my Sleeping Beauty", Bakura chuckled teasingly as he gently bit his lover's earlobe.

"Well, on condition that I'll be the subject of your dreams, of course!" he added with a smirk.

"Why, that's for sure, but don't you want to stay with me?", Ryou asked with a small pout.

"I rather tend to go downstairs for a little refreshment in the meantime. See you in your dreams!" And with that the slender boy gracefully lifted his body from the tangled sheets and put on a pair of incredibly tight leather pants before moving towards the door.

Malik, who had not expected his friend to leave the setting so soon, caught his breath in slight horror. What should he do now? He either had to hide himself entirely or at least his conspicuous hard-on, which would doubtlessly unmask him as a peeper, unless…

Suddenly a sly smirk played around the blond boy's lips. It wouldn't have been him if he couldn't have thought of a better, certainly much more satisfying method to dispose of this unfavourable situation. In fact his idea would rid him of both of his "problems" at a single blow, he thought with a raunchy grin, for he still felt the result of his unresolved tension pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

He would make Bakura his partner in crime!

As the aforementioned tomb robber came out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his skin-tight leather pants, Malik couldn't help but grab the taller man and pin him to the wall, attacking his luscious lips with his own and grinding his hips into the other's.

Being taken aback by the sudden onslaught, Bakura shoved the tanned boy off of him, giving him a suspicious look.

"What do you think you are doing?", he snarled, before spinning the blond around, slamming him against the wall and kissing him as if his very life depended on it.

Then he suddenly broke away, pinning the surprised Egyptian's wrists above his head, looking over him taxingly.

"Alright, let's see: Sneaking into other people's apartments, violating their privacy in an exceedingly barefaced way and at that attempting to seduce them as soon as you get the chance - that's not exactly what one would call refined manners. How very, very naughty of you!", he whispered into Malik's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Lucky you, that I don't give a fuck for manners.", he teased, once more lowering his lips onto his captive's.

Malik moaned lasciviously as the other male bit his bottom lip and caused him to open his mouth to let the invading tongue in. While Bakura's hands wandered his body, their kiss got even more aggressive, their tongues fighting a heated battle for dominance.

After what seemed like an eternity of sheer bliss, the white-haired youth pulled away from Malik, staring at him, his lust-clouded eyes the colour of molten chocolate.

"I think we should continue downstairs, or do you want your upcoming cries of ecstasy to disturb little Ryou's sweet dreams?", he asked, examining the Egyptian from top to bottom.

"Of course not! After all, he has all reason to be tired, as far as I can tell…", Malik answered with a smug grin. Bakura licked his lips lecherously. "So you liked what you saw, my little voyeur?", he stated more than asked.

"Come on and I'll show you how much I liked it!", the tanned boy purred, while making his way to the staircase.

Bakura's grin widened as he thought of the many possible ways he could make the Egyptian scream and eagerly followed the other.

Malik stole a glance back at Bakura, while walking down the staircase with swaying hips, and caught him staring openly at his ass. "And what about you? Do you like what you see?"

"I most certainly do", the white haired demon said, "but, you know, I'd love to see more of that firm little ass of yours!".

And with that he tackled his prey to the ground and rid the younger boy of his tee-shirt, before attacking his hardened nipples with his tongue.

Malik moaned in pleasure and dug his slim fingers into the other's messy hair.

Surprisedly Bakura closed his teeth around one of the nubs eliciting a cry of both pleasure and pain from the submissive boy for abusing the sensitive spot so cruelly.

Being highly pleased with this reaction, he brought his mouth up to the other boy's ear once more. "Maybe I should reconsider my decision to exempt you from the punishment for your misdoing. I have to admit that I take to hear you scream and I can imagine making you beg for mercy is even better!", he whispered seductively.

Malik raised his eyebrows. "Punishment? So I guess that's supposed to mean you didn't like the idea of me getting inexpressibly hard just at the sight of you sexy bastard having it off with little Ryou, the imagination of you doing exactly the same and even more wicked things to myself almost making me come right away. That means you never want me to do this again?", he asked innocently.

"Oh, that's not entirely correct", Bakura drawled, his eyes glowing slyly, "I told you that you were going to get a visitation for your sins, but I never said that I was adverse to sinners, did I?"

Grinning evilly he slowly made his way downwards kissing and biting the skin everywhere possible, till Malik's jeans prevented him from going any further.

Quickly discarding the bothersome garment he finally had free access to the other's nether regions.

"Look who's there to greet me!", he taunted, teasingly licking up along the underside of Malik's half-hard shaft.

The younger boy almost screamed from the unbearable pleasure and torture Bakura made him go through as his fingers drew circles on the other boy's inner thighs and his tongue caressed the swollen cock in front of him just every once in a while.

Then his tormentor took only the head in his hot wet mouth, sucking on it as if it was a lollipop.

Malik writhed under him in despair urging Bakura to swallow him whole. The tomb robber smiled knowingly, yet he did not give his partner the satisfaction he so desperately longed for.

Pre-cum oozed forth from the tip of Malik's dick and Bakura was all to eager to lick it away, savouring the taste of it on his lips before finally taking pity on the poor boy, engulfing his entire length.

Bobbing his head up and down his eyes never left Malik's flushed face, enjoying the sight of his lover being at his mercy.

Groaning with eagerness Malik dug his fingers in the pale boy's mane and tried to force him further down, but all he got was a warning glance and before he realised what had happened his wrists were pinned to the floor on each side of his body.

He gave a yelp of surprise but was soon cut off by a sudden frisson of pleasure that shot through him as the thief chuckled deeply, his lips still locked firmly around the blond boy's length.

The Egyptian clenched his fists and bucked his hips to break free, only to meet yet another wave of painful pleasure as the other one slowly drew back his head, his teeth moving softly along the sensitive skin of Malik's cock.

"Tsk tsk, no patience at all, what a pity!", Bakura remarked mockingly, shaking his head. "I'll have to think of a more appropriate punishment.", he drawled as he watched the smaller boy struggle beneath him.

"I don't mind as long as you plan it to be corporal! Malik grinded out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you can bet I do!", the white haired demon assured grinning evilly and to emphasise his words he turned towards the other's neglected erection, giving it a swirl of his tongue.

The blond boy wrenched and tried to thrust up into the other's mouth again, just to be held down even more firmly.

"Really Malik, you surprise me. Don't you enjoy this as much as I do?", the taller youth taunted, once again licking just the tip of his lover's prick.

"You definitely talk too much, Bakura!", the so tormented boy panted, "There are far more pleasurable things you could do with your mouth!"

Bakura laughed. "I see, patience is indeed not one of your virtues! I wonder if you're already willing to beg me?", he asked, enjoying the feeling of being in total control.

"Well, since I - unlike you - haven't shagged my other half in the past half an hour, I am. So would you _please_ stop to fucking tease me and actually fuck me instead?", Marik managed to breathe between his moans.

"Oh, that doesn't yet sound like pleading to me and I'm certainly not about to accept a command – I fear you'll have to suffer a little longer. I want you to beg in desperation!", the thief said with a cruel smile, obviously enjoying himself.

Then he brought his head down on Malik's cock again, caressing it with his tongue just enough to make the other boy surrender.

"Oh fuck! Bakura, please!" , he yelped, his body trembling from the still mounting arousal.

"Now that sounds a whole lot better…always at your service!", Bakura grinned, finally meeting the longing lips of his lover in a ferocious kiss, now that the other had complied to his wish not wasting any more time on witty remarks.

He swiftly stripped himself of his pants, lifted Malik from the floor and dragged him over to the couch.

Sitting down on the sofa, he looked up at the blond expectantly, who was standing right in front of him and seemed to be rather confused.

"So aren't you going to screw me?", Malik asked him, his voice still sounding a little breathless and pretty horny from their previous actions, but it contained a hint of disappointment as well. A faint blush stained the boy's soft cheeks and a thin layer of sweat coated his caramel-coloured, flawless skin.

Bakura eyed him up with a most wicked grin. "Why, my lovely, if you long for my dick as much as it seems, you'll certainly be glad to ride me like the slut you are, won't you?", he laughed, running his hands over Malik's thighs lightly, before he let them slide to the other one's backside, gripping it and pulling the Egyptian closer to himself.

Malik gave him a mischievous grin as well, caressing his own nipples and abdomen, until his hands reached his straining erection. Stroking himself he moaned ecstatically, throwing his head back.

"You're such a horrible tease!", the tomb robber sighed, shaking his head, "I feel impelled to take matters into my own hands."

With that much of a warning, Bakura gripped his lover's hips, lowering him slowly onto his hard shaft. Malik cried out at the sudden stab of pain and yet there was nothing he craved more than this.

With one swift move he impaled himself entirely on the other's length, hissing and digging his sharp nails into his partner's shoulders.

Bakura groaned loudly, relishing the incredibly tight ass his cock was now embedded in, before his hands, which were still resting on Malik's hips, tightened their hold and urged the blond to move.

The tanned boy complied eagerly, loving the pleasurable ache of being stretched wide, the fact that he was completely at the white-haired demon's mercy adding to his arousal.

Slowly he moved up and down, getting more and more used to the unusual feeling of having something up his rear end.

"Though you're unbelievably good at this and in fact I was the one to suggest this position in the first place, I'm afraid I don't like not being on top, if you know what I mean…", Bakura moaned into the other's ear before nibbling at it. Then he quickly flipped the two of them over, bringing the Egyptian's legs over his shoulders and staring at him with an amused grin, his eyes holding a silent promise of what was about to come.

Their breaths mingled in an almost too rapturous kiss, while the pale boy thrust into his lover's body over and over, finally hitting his prostate.

Malik screamed at the sudden rush of pleasure scraping his nails down Bakura's back.

"Oh my God! Do that again…please!", he managed to stumble, unable to bring out a coherent sentence.

Usually he wasn't that compliant when it came to sex, but what Bakura currently did to him made him forget all his principles. Something about the demon made him long for being taken and though the other's sudden change of mind had caught him unattended he had no reason to complain at all.

Malik knew for certain that the stronger boy held total control over him and even if he'd tried to escape he wouldn't have had the slightest chance, but paradoxically this was exactly what turned him on most.

Moaning desperately he accommodated to the other's rhythm and as far as he was able to move tried to meet his forceful thrusts. A wave of passion washed over him and made him shudder with pleasure as his lover hit the sensitive spot over and over again.

All remaining thoughts were blown off the Egyptian boy's mind and left nothing behind but the final willingness of complete surrender. Pressing up against the sweat-drenched body above him he let go of all constraint. "I'm all yours to do with as you please!", he breathed, pulling his lover down into a longing kiss.

"I knew you would be!", Bakura replied with a triumphant smirk as he concealed the boy's moist lips with his own, letting his hands roam the Egyptians body. He smiled as he felt the blond boy arching under his touch as his fingers finally found his throbbing erection and closed around it.

Restraining himself to keep a steady pace the white-haired boy started to move his hand slowly up and down the other's shaft and felt an unbearable heat rising inside him as he watched his lover throwing back his head in ecstasy, his half-lidded gaze disguised with lust.

A deep groan escaped his throat at this intoxicating sight and as Malik finally began to caress himself in growing despair, slowly sliding his hands across his chest, all restraints were abandoned.

He pounded mercilessly into the boy below him, giving the blond the sweet punishment he wanted more than anything. Soon Malik started thrusting up, ramming the swollen dick further into his ass, trying to make the white-haired demon move even faster, for his unsatisfied sexual craving demanded release.

The forceful thrusts and therefore the ongoing stimulation of his prostate as well as the delicious pain of Bakura's teeth clenching down on his neck and the other's skilled hands working on his cock made him finally reach his climax. He screamed the pale man's name, losing the last bit of control he had had, his seed staining his stomach and the hands that had been so helpful in giving him pleasure.

Bakura followed shortly after, the sight of his partner being covered over and over in his own semen being just too hot, to take it.

They lay there for a few minutes, too exhausted to move at all, before the elder pulled out of his lover and examined his sticky hands. "Don't you want to clean up that mess, my sweet self-proclaimed slave?", he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe I _do_ want to do that…", Malik answered, taking the other's wrist and sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, in a very suggesting way. "Do you want me to become hard again?", Bakura chuckled, "Ready for another round yet?"

"I'm always ready, you know.", the blond replied, "But perhaps next time. I have to go home anyways – Marik might let me in by now…".

"You want to leave us so soon?", the other asked with a hint of disappointment in his low voice. Suddenly he got up and walked to the bathroom. "I, for myself, am going to take a shower…" he said, opening the door. Turning around he threw Malik a very sexy look, "Wanna come in?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!", the tanned boy exclaimed, walking over to his friend to join him in the shower(for hours ).

The End…?

* * *

A/N: So, we hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to criticise, praise or flame us, feel free to review! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
